It's Complicated
by wickedshadowscry
Summary: Mulder wants to know the status of their relationship but Scully thinks it's too complicated. Can he persuade her? Very short stand alone smutty story


**Ok. So this is the short story I wanted to publish first. Now I found it. lol. Anyways... Anything X-Files is not mine and I am just having a little bit of fun. No disrespect or infringement intended on the series or characters.**

**enjoy,**

**-WSC**

* * *

"So what are we, Scully?" he asked while spitting sunflower seed shells out the window.

"Hmm?" she had her nose buried in the file that Mulder had claimed was 'An X-File' and she knew it was BS. She just hadn't proven it to him...yet. She remained thoroughly engrossed trying to find that little piece of evidence that would get them off this damn stakeout. She was only half listening and gave him a half of a good reply. "Human," is what she offered. However, she had to sigh and look up when she heard his munching stop and could feel his eyes boring into the side of her head.

"What. Are. WE," he said impatiently, emphasizing each word with a pause. 'We' was extra emphatic for good measure... Y'know in case she misunderstood.

She sighed and smacked the file closed down on her lap, "Mulder..." she warned giving him 'the look'. He shrugged her off and looked at her still waiting for a 'real' response. After all, he only wanted 'the truth'. "Mulder, you promised... You swore you wouldn't..."

"It can't get more complicated," he rushed, cutting her off. "Besides, you can not hold a man to his word in the throws of passion," he said matter of factly.

That brought her ire up and she turned to him in her seat, licking her lips in distaste. "You're saying you LIED?"

"No, but you said we'd talk about it."

"I did. But we have not gotten around to it," she stated flatly, readjusting herself in her seat and picking up the file. Hoping that proving him wrong would get her out of the damn car.

"Then. Talk," he ground out, his eyes still on her.

Without looking up, she waved her hands around, "Now's not the time... We are on a stakeout... We are at WORK."

He laughed. He laughed at her. But, oh no, it was not a haha funny laugh, it was one of pure unadulterated bullshit. "No. I brought you here to TALK."

Her eyes widened and she slammed the file to the floor. She mouthed a very angry "What?!" that made no sound.

"There. Is. No. X. File.," he informed her, his eyes narrowing. "I needed an excuse..."

"I can't believe this!... You LIED to me?!... Y-you... You used WORK as an excuse to grind your PERSONAL ax with me?!" her voice was getting louder as she got angrier. They had been sitting in the car, staring at an abandoned building, in some deserted ass place in Virginia, chasing, what she now was informed of, a ruse, for the last 3 hours. And for what? All so he could talk to her?

"You've been dodging me, Dana. And it's pissing me off," he spat his words at her and she only mouthed 'oh' and nodded looking away. She grabbed the door handle and jerked it open, getting out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said following behind her. She was now pacing back and forth, in front of the car.

"I can not believe you..." she was staring at her feet. "I can not believe, you would do this..."

"It's a Saturday, Dana. We are no one's time but our own," he argued.

"Ha... Yeah, and now I do not even have my time because YOU said we needed to chase some lead out here and it was CRAP!... You just wanted to TALK!" she said flipping her hands up in the air.

"If I would have told you I was coming over to your place to 'talk', would you have let me? Or would you have come up with some stupid excuse?" he stood with his hands on his hips and stared at her as she paced.

She stopped and knew he was right. She would have come up with some lame excuse to avoid the pending conversation. She avoided it as if it was the coming Apocalypse. But right now she was just so pissed he would use trickery. "Mulder, nothing can change." She looked up at him then, mimicking his stance.

He dropped his arms in defeat and looked so lost at so sad that she felt a tightening around her heart. "Scully, EVERYTHING has changed," he said softly. He took a step towards her and she felt rooted to the floor, even though her body screamed for her to get away. She only shook her head 'no' and pleaded him to stop with her eyes.

He gulped and continued to speak, "Scully, I NEED to know where we stand. I need to know what you want."

"Mulder, I want us to stay as we are... Partners. Friends..."

"Lovers," he stated and was surprised that she shook her head. "Scu... Scully... I can't... I can't go back," he panted. He suddenly felt dizzy and had to lean against the car for support.

She approached him slowly. Her features sad. All her anger had melted out of her shoes. "Mulder, I just don't want this to come between us... Our friendship... Our work..."

He was two breaths away from crying. If she took back what had happened between them, he'd lose it for sure... He loved her. He trusted her. She couldn't expect him to cross the line into intimacy and then kick him back. "Scully, things changed. That's not BAD," he said, his voice sounding like a plea.

"Mulder, no... You don't understand..." she whispered creeping closer to him until she could touch him. But before she did he jerked away.

"No! YOU don't understand!" he yelled. "I can't... I WON'T go back... YOU did THIS!... You seduced ME! You invited ME to bed!" he took purposeful steps towards her and pushed her up against the driver's door. His entire body threateningly covered hers.

"Muld..." she began her protest and was instantly crushed by his mouth on hers. She was shocked at first but as his jaw worked, hers popped free and his tongue snaked inside. She whimpered and began to sag as his hands caught her head and pressed her harder against the car.

His lips broke free from hers and he began to nip at her throat, biting, and then kissing. "I will not lose this," he said grinding his very obvious erection against her stomach as he continued to assault her neck.

"No, you won't... Bu-hmmm," her train of thought was derailed killing all the little brain cell passengers she had on board when he jabbed his tongue into her ear.

"What?" he chuckled heavily into her ear, pleased he knew he could kill all those little passengers.

"Mmm-nhaa," she responded pulling her head to the side to encourage his explorations. She gripped his biceps and tugged him closer. "You're... Not... Lettin... Mah-eee...tah... Talk!" She was forcing her words out as he now had his large hands on the thighs and was inching them up her skirt.

"Talk... Tell me you don't want this," he challenged, biting her neck and cupping her ass.

She made contented little mewling sounds in the back of her throat as she unabashedly spread her legs for him.

"Thought so," he stated smugly, as he lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waisted.

She obliged but not before hissing "Basssstard," into his ear. She clutched his head and fiercely brought his mouth back to hers. He began moaning into her mouth as he ground into her. He does not remember how, but he managed to drop his pants and tore her panties off without ever changing positions... "Must be an x-file," she said reading his thoughts.

He chuckled and adjusted himself, poised to enter her. Her breath hitched and their eyes locked. She gave him her tell-tale 'proceed' nod and he was buried in her.

They both groaned, panting at the feel they had only experienced once before. It had been over a week and it felt like an eternity. He thrust into her and she clutched him, moaning, whimpering, and muttering a string of nonsense.

"You. Are. Mine," he said punctuating each world with a harder thrust. She retaliate with a bite to his shoulder and a few hard counter thrusts. He groaned and sped up the pace.

Within moments she came crashing against him, crying out his name, along with God's, in release and he bathed her with kisses. When she came down he began bucking into her wildly and coming hard. "Awww... Fuckkkk!"

He leaned his forehead against hers and slowly released his hold. She slid off him and felt their juices begin to run. She grabbed her, now ruined, panties and wiped herself up.

"Napkins in the glove box," he informed her as he replaced his pants.

She went around and the both climbed back into the car. They buckled up and he started the engine. Before putting the car in drive he turned to her, "Are you still going to 'breakup' with me?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not your girlfriend, Mulder... Or your lover... We are just two people that get along... And work together..."

"But," his eyes were wide and he wanted to protest.

She leaned in and smiled at him. She brushed her lips against his and gave him a sensual kiss, "You're the best 'partner' anyone could ask for."

It dawned on him and he blushed like an ass. "Do you... Are you...?"

"Yes, Mulder... If no one knows... It's not complicated."

**END**

* * *

Feedback would be nice. ;) TIA


End file.
